Sofia Lamb
Sitemap Sofia Lamb * See Also Sofia Lamb Timeline * See Also The Rapture Family * See Also Lambs Utopian --- --- --- --- --- NO, Sofia Lamb DID NOT Control ALL of Rapture : Awful lot of the survivors in Rapture just were not dumb enough to fall for Sofia Lamb's psycho-babble, and the 'Church of the Lamb' Cultist stuff - even ones half-crazed with ADAM sickness. Examples of what she did to people who resisted (UNBELIEVERS), that should make it obvious she was just another tyrant telling 'what people want to hear' plausible lies ( Remember who the people were who came to Rapture... Fundamentally to get away from that flavor of liar/cheat/charlatan/murderous criminal ). There were plenty of other people capable of organizing things, and THEY would have their own propaganda warning people about what Lamb was up to, and what would await them if their fell under her power. There were others who had already gone thru the trial of the thuggish tyranny of Fontaine and the empty promises of Atlas. Knowing how to "push peoples buttons" doesn't equate to knowing how to successfully organize survival or rebuilding a city (neither of which Sofia Lamb actually cared about). Minervas Den was obviously NOT controlled by Lamb's crazy cult. Factions like Ryan's Loyalists in Hephaestus or the Fishermen of Neptune's Bounty had great leverage to face down Lamb's threats, and to help others contain her twisted Philosophy to that marginal part of the City she was centered in. Cutting her off from other parts of the City wasn't that hard to do. --- --- --- Mishmosh - Game Story Creating Tyrants - Ryan vs Lamb : Ryan for the severe actions he took had the excuse it was a 'civil war' Insurrection, Terrorism ... an Anarchists rebellion actually ... He had to take 'war measures to protect the city and citizens of Rapture. What excuse does Sofia have?? Resistance to her deluded 'philosophy' ? Sofia's Rapture (really, how much of Rapture did she really control anyway ? Sure, she could claim to control Rapture, but as the game went on she sounded ever more deluded/insane) with many people still hiding behind closed doors (shooting .. not my job...) Crazies are after Delta (her minions, as ordered by Sofia, or just 'incidentals'). What a mess the place is - this is order ? This IS living off the rotting corpse of Rapture (Parasitic). Control ? Its just falling apart, with many sections looking like a refugee camp/homeless encampment. Sofia Lamb is really aiming at creating her "Utopian" for The Surface ?? Or more its all just to justify HER POWER??? (Its like communists who say that 'its just a phase that has to be gone through to reach the final goal society without a government - which never seems to happen ... no matter how many millions they murder.) Her delusion has convinced whacked-out people (apparently with more than a little 'persuation', as per the bodies nailed to the walls as 'examples') enough to make her part of Rapture operate - but still a state of shambles (Maybe more congratulations should go to the people who built Rapture so well for it to survive so long without much active maintenance). Ryan built Rapture, and Sofia is presiding over it mouldering away. --- --- --- Sofia Lamb Is Somehow A Svengali ? ''' : Lamb is Telling people 'what they want to hear' - that so-much-used manipulation : Telling them that THEIR actual Failures are not THEIR fault (sound familiar ?). And then she selects for them something to hate (usually Ryan and Raptures Philosophy - which serves her agenda to take over Rapture). You would think, with the type of people who came to Rapture, rejecting that kind of manipulation would be possible/likely, but the plot wouldn't work otherwise -- so plausibility is sacrificed. Many reports of her behavior should have gotten to Ryan. He then had good reason to lock Lamb up as a subversive - someone trying to destroy Rapture. (Remember that he sent Poole to gather sufficient evidence of Lamb's actions.) Unfortunately, there is limited and narrow game evidence available to how destructive Sofia Lamb was trying to be, often via biased/opinionated points of view. The (BS1) '''Its Ryan's Fault for Rapture's Failing theme was still being followed by the writers. Just a few anecdotal scenarios are presented to represent ALL of what allegedly happened in Rapture (its a game, not a novel). A realistic story is not told when a few handfuls of malcontents are distortedly portrayed as 'Everyone'. (( '' something Collectivists supporters do endlessly today '' )). What ? Nobody disagreed with her 'Tearing Down' Ryan and Rapture's Philosophy ??? We never heard an Audio Diary about THAT, did we ? Nothing from someone denouncing her and saying they would be informing Ryan and the Rapture Council, and the People of Rapture to what divisive/corrosive use Sofia Lamb was putting her position and influence ? BUT That, of course, would have supported Ryan's actions of having her locked up (jailed) for inciting rebellion, but the writers didn't want Ryan's actions to be shown as logical and responsible or right for Rapture - They wanted to portray him as a tyrant. - Dark Secrets Exposed in the MMORPG : Did Sofia Lamb have Dr Suchong killed ?? (Or attempt it) OR did he have the last laugh learning Sofia went to the Surface and was put in a mental institution ? (Suchong Lives !!!) Did Suchong see her during WW2 working for the Japanese ??? (Friends in Hiroshima ??) And that little nugget would have likely been the end of her little insane crusade. Do some of her "chemical inducers" come from the work she did in WW2 for the Japanese ? You'd think that she would only be able to affect only a few handfuls of 'patients' (what exactly can you get done in a 30 minute session ??) Unfortunate the story simply leaves so much unexplained. --- --- --- Dial "L" For Lamb And Lunacy : If you read Sofia Lamb's psycho-babble (And heard her Audio Diaries), it is quite obvious that she was deranged WITHOUT even having been effected (as far as we know) by ADAM as an excuse. But then, isn't it often the same with certain people in history to whom it doesn't matter how many people they murder to achieve their delusion ? --- --- --- Sofia Lamb's Persephone Gambit - Too Easy : Sinclair (and others in Rapture) should have known what was going on in Persephone, and told Ryan who WOULD have Sofia's power/air/heat turned off, then begun 'negotiations' for return of control of the facility. Followed subsequently by placing Sofia Lamb in solitary confinement PERMANENTLY (her dangerous criminal insanity also may have required lobotomization). The Player was robbed of a REAL 'morale choice' - The decision to kill/maim Sofia Lamb (or not) - Delta, now informed consciously of his own history (for a proper 'choice') -- of what an impact it might have on Eleanor, instead of that arbitrary hidden effects, not explained til 'a-done-deal' at game's end by cutscenes. --- --- --- Sofia Lamb Controlled Rapture - Who Says? The Delusional Sofia did? : Sofia Lamb's Collective may have been only be a small part of the City (would be in the MMORPG). Prentice Mill talks of his trains being in the old part of the city (which might be the South East edge). Other post-Ryan Factions probably didn't agree with Sofia's attempted Dictatorship, and may have simply cut her off, destroying the physical links to the section she occupies. (She has submarines? Well they do too...) Lots of people didn't Splice, and Ryan had all but won against Fontaine/Atlas by the end of BS1 (and order was being restored, etc...) We really only have seen a very small part of the whole city, and the 'Violent' Splicers we saw (in BS1) were out for the Bounty Ryan offered on Jack (1000 ADAM), and anyone else probably headed the opposite direction with all the shooting and mayhem in Jack's vicinity. Same is likely with BS2 (that narrow path we took through many marginal places) -- people have to eat, so probably will congregate more around the farms and other food sources (like Neptunes Bounty), and the saner ones are largely the ones left surviving after ~ 10 years - those who avoided violence and damaged areas, AND delusional murdering despots like Sofia Lamb. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . Sofia Lamb - Just think of Her as Rapture's Charles Manson : * "The Rapture Family" * Sociopathic, controlling/murdering people to get what she wants * Has a Plan to "Change The World" * Manipulative - Gets others to do murder for her - guides others into crimes/barbarity * Her Pack of BS as 'Philosophy' ... --- --- --- When Did Sofia Lamb Arrive in Rapture ? ''' : What year would the 'closed in' feeling have reached sufficient impact on the population for Ryan to recognize the problem and then take action ? (And then the time for Ryan's Surface Organization to find a qualified Psychologist who was willing to come to Rapture ...) Large numbers of people would start arriving when sufficiently complete sections of the City were ready ( ... at least by 1948 ?), and then reach its full immigrated population around 1952 (and then mostly stopping). Many people who were susceptible to severe alienation would probably start reacting within a year of their arrival. Time would be allowed for people to settling down before Ryan might finally become concerned. OTHER Adjustments may have been made to try to alleviate the problem, while primary construction was still in progress (interior building modifications would still go on even after that). The timing ties in to when Ryan Amusements 'Journey to the Surface' was built. Evidence in (Audio Diary) indicates that was AFTER Sofia Lamb arrived, and in that 'Ride' it talks of children 'writing to friends on The Surface' who also might be the kind of people who would want to come to Rapture (strangely that part of the ride was NOT modified to omit that after 1952 when immigration largely stopped). So the combined evidence points to Sofia Lamb arriving before 1952. How soon before isn't too clear. Eleanor's age likewise sets an outside limit (being something around 17 when BS2 takes place in 1967) making Lamb's arrival likely prior to 1950. As usual, details are vague (there is no Audio Diary of Sofia Lamb's impressions of her arrival with a date given). --- --- --- '''Does Sofia Lamb Believe Her Delusion ? : After seeing the physical changes to humans, made possible by ADAM, does Sofia then assume that she can 'genetically' change human nature too ?? -- to eradicate what she declares afflicts All Mankind ? She didn't seem to be paying attention as ADAM drove people insane - mental destruction instead of mental change. And all the desired effects not being permanent, as the human's genes reasserted themselves over time and eliminated temporary changes made to peoples bodies - and leaving damage and disruption in its wake. ADAM in reality was used to only make minor physical changes genetically, and using existing natural patterns overlaid on a human to get some cheap carnival tricks. Completely changing humans into her Borg-like Utopians is fantastically more complicated. Her Project's assumption sets her as a match to the Fink's 'Caveman' level of ignorance about genetics, if not also philosophically. Does Sofia Lamb care ? For many historic Collectivist leaders, they are really only after Power over others, and what they voice as their goals are most often lies - just a Means to an End - of THEIR Gaining Total Control. Make people believe in this so-good sounding Utopian thing - dangle it out in front of desperate traumatized (and in Rapture) mentally damaged people simply to get them to do as she asks (and anyone not 'buying it' gets killed on her orders). Fake religion is shown to be temporarily used to sway those with promises of 'good', before she betrays them all. "Useful Idiots" is a term Lenin used for those too deluded/ignorant to see the swindle. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . An Ironic Name : The name "Sofia" translates into 'wisdom' (greek) : Never a more ridiculous moniker is possible there (( '' if ever intended to be 'symbolic' by the writers - only a speculation... '' )) for a character. The Buddha would have puked and Solomon would have had her 'cut in half'. Solomon (the epitome of Wisdom) asked for the gift of 'Knowing The Hearts of Men'. Sofia Lamb somehow thinks SHE can change Human Nature - a historically delusionally foolish idea (on par with the Nazi's 'Aryan Supremacy'). --- --- --- How Many People Would Really Fall for Lamb's Tricks ? : How many of Raptures 20000-40000 people were her patients ? One psychiatrist can only handle so many individual cases, and doing 'group' probably would get her little conspiracy/anti-Ryan philosophy spotted sooner than later. Prentis Mill (Audio Diary "Just_a_Fad") - "My rails only connect the oldest parts of Rapture now" and the AE Map ( Atlantic_Express_(Business) ) . Evidence showing that what we see of Lamb's collectivist domain (in BS2) need only be a small part of Rapture - along the old AE Amusement Park Line. So thus what of the rest of Rapture ? Maybe with the type of person who came to Rapture, Lamb's Philosophy would sound as absurd as it was, OR too alike the manipulators they came away from on the Surface. Being half-insane from ADAM probably wouldn't change that judgement. A question might be - how closely did she associate with Father Wales in the early days (did she use the want of Religion of some Citizens to draw people in to where she could get her psychologically-manipulative claws into them ?) The Eleanor fetishism was after(?) she was recovered from Little Sisterhood - with by that time Sofia being incarcerated and may have needed Simon Wales as her 'front man' outside in the rest of Rapture). How many of the inmates at Persephone did she sway (or how many fooled her/used her and would eventually try to wring her neck -- once she pressured them too much)? How many we insane or marginally-sane Splicers who you can't really control with any certainty? She obviously (previously) had managed to convince some idle rich people to fund her social 'experiments' (ie- Dionysus), but how many came to see it/participate out of boredom (want of something new) rather than any real interest in her Philosophy ? Her psychoanalysis business probably did NOT make her rich enough for any such projects, but we don't know how affluent she had been on the Surface (and of any wealth she brought with her). At what point did she publish (for general distribution) her "Unity and Metamorphosis" book (where to anyone intelligent, her ideas/plans would suddenly sound very ominous and problematical). Perhaps it was one of the things that had made Ryan's say 'enough', and set in motion the investigation of her Sedition. Sofia Lamb is a good example of "False Altruism". She talks other people into 'altruism', and gets THEM to expend their wealth and effort (and lives), while SHE obtains/maintains Power, eventually emerging as a murderous tyrant seeking to contaminate the Whole World with her insanity. --- --- --- Slight Miscalculation On Sofia's part: Remember she's a psychologist, not an Engineer... The explosives go off to (maybe) sever the structures anchoring Persephone (or rather a section of it) to the cavern ceiling AND ... It stays there, maybe moves a little bit. The building section floats. With all that air inside, even with a thick concrete shell twice as heavy as water, it still will not sink. Oooops, YES, Very dramatic speechifying and ranting, but it is much harder to "deliver the goods", Sofia. The realities of water displacement (laws of physics) strikes again. --- Sofia's Rants '(There's no way in the game for the player to tell her to ''STFU - - in the MMORPG THAT can be fixed !) : Sofia : 'Gift' of Eleanor ... Yes, kidnapped and turned into a Little Ghoul and then an Imprisoned Sleeping Princess -- I don't think I would care to get any 'gifts' from you Sofia, if that's how you think. 'Good intentions' ... Yeah.... I think some of the Nazis at their trials tried to use that excuse. Amusing idea would be recycling a few choice scenes from BS2, and letting Delta 'have at her' with some choice verbiage. --- --- --- '''Silence of the Sofia Lamb Butterflies : "Metamorphosis" is a different word for "Transformation" (ex- from the movie "Silence of the Lambs" ). Moths in the movie, Butterflies for "The Rapture Family". The BS2 story element seems to be a copy of THAT idea (not overly original). The guy raising them in all those cages in Paupers Drop. Do you think that those murdered "Unbeliever" victims had butterflies stuffed into their throats like in the movie ?? At many Lamb Shrines (ie- seen in Adonis Resort) the Butterflies are NAILED to the wall (kinda like Sofia Lamb's "Unbeliever" victims). --- --- --- Lamb-land ''' Persephone : If that's what her Headquarters looked like, then what kind of sh*thole did the rest look like ?? ... * Corpses everywhere, after years of lying in same spot (very unhygienic) * Persephone had been flooded previously (it looks like it had been)? Another one of Sofia's little mass-murder sprees ? * Therapy still in progress and prisoners still in cells ? Waiting to be 'sacrificed' to the Utopian (why else would Lamb have them still alive?) ?? * Jailers and Doctors still 'working ' ... (This is her 'common good' ...) Inmates are still locked up. * Still making BDs LSs, Sinclair's fate, showed they were still capable (at least partially) of doing such processes. * Where are the rest of the people ?? Someone had to provide food. After 10 years stuff from the old days would have long previous run out. Forced labor (the collectivist's way) must be 'out of sight' (not 'out of mind' of those oppressed). * Old Pre-Chaos supplies/tools would be pretty much gone/dwindling. This place would make Post-Soviet Cuba look good by comparison. Basic/crude methods - Sofia had her great 'goal', and little else mattered. * Seriously - clearing bodies and debris, a fresh coat of paint - its not that much work to make Lamb-land a much happier (or less disease-ridden) environment. ( It would be a neat thing to learn in an Accu-Vox later that Plots were around designing to stick a knife in the back of Sofia Lamb's head to free themselves from her tyranny). Remember - Sofia Lamb was a 'Community Organizer', and very likely never did anything much of practical use in her life (convincing others to do it for her and taking credit... if any of it ever was 'of good use'). --- --- --- '''False Fronts : Lamb's Dionysus Park was not a 'Potemkin Village' (a false front created by underlings/followers to fool a leader Comes from Catherine the Great's follower, Prince Potemkin, building fake happy villages besides roads the Empress rode thru.), but camouflage covering Lamb's long hidden agenda to eliminate human individual freedom. More a kind of Theresienstadt (a place orchestrated with reassuring fake appearance, but really with an agenda of death). * Rich people there were fooled by the glitzy avant-garde art-isms and party accouterments into supporting their own destruction. We see similar 'art' other places in Rapture, so the attraction must be more than just that. * Poor people being made dependent on 'makework' 'welfare' - just fodder/tools for Sofia Lamb's delusion and megalomaniac manipulation. * A recruiting center for a collectivist who wants to overthrow human nature (the usual destructive delusion). * A 'religion' which is actually a Cult (with Splicer-Craziness adding into the mess of Fanaticism) * Theater of the Damned (and gift shop) * How can art be 'Unconscious' when you are Dead ? * Piano Bar Of Unconsciousness * Garden of Blue Butterflies (did we see any of those disease-carrying pests anywhere in Dionysus Park ?) --- --- --- Sofia Lamb the Psychopath : The Oddity of Sofia Lamb running pumps to 'fill'/FLOOD Sirens Alley (apparently just to show Delta what little regard she had for individual human lives to get what she wanted, as the flooding was unlikely to kill Delta). (( BTW, Sofia Lamb wound up in a mental hospital (asylum) on The Surface, OR as fishfood, depending on your 'choices' ...)) Building Water Systems were built to avoid that. And no pumps are necessary to flood, just open a valve to the outside water. But why would any valve/opening be big enough to flood the place in a few minutes even exist ?? (Or pumps to do that ?? - they can only handle minor leaks, routine seepage drainage, and slow-restoration after a catastrophic leak.) Any water pipes used in construction would be capped off (to prevent accidents). Its unlikely there was some convenient valve like that one Stanley Poole supposedly used to flood Dionysus Park faster than everyone could escape. Blowing holes into building structure (which would accomplish what was shown) would take ALOT of explosives, making hamburger of people inside anyway. We didn't hear any big explosions which MIGHT have caused such a water inrush. A slower flooding might've been more dramatic with desperation and angst of the Splicers which Sofia Lamb is sacrificing/betraying (save such a scene for the MMORPG remake/redo). I can hear Sofia telling her drowning followers that its all for the good of the Utopia (and when the few sane ones curse her, she castigates them for being unworthy of her). Safety Bulkheads would have also contained much of any flooding, so they too would have to be disabled. They would be designed to NOT make that easy. --- --- --- ' Lamb's Domain ' : (How much of Rapture did Lamb actually control ??) : Sofia Lamb controlled about 1/4 of the City of Rapture at the time of BS2, from near the Atlantic Express Depot to the Greenbelt farming area north of Minerva's Den ( see map ). Other Factions had blocked further expansion (destructively with floodings and destroyed connecting structures, and force and threats Lamb couldn't ignore). You would think that Lamb's Big Sisters could traverse the water gaps at the borders, but there were other Big Sisters who had been conditioned by the more able factions to counter this (and protect THEIR Little Sisters - forcing Lamb's ambitions to seek a source of new Little Sisters elsewhere). Later threats from Hephaestus (Ryan's old followers) to 'turn off her power' brought a standoff truce and limited Lamb's trouble making in the rest of the City. Food to feed Lamb's minions was available from the Greenbelt farming area, and large numbers of her 'Family' toiled there. Being cut off physically and ideologically from Neptune's Bounty had lost the staple of fish from that source. But then, low protein diets are perfect for numbing down peoples mental capacity and making them more malleable. The research center (and the remaining staff) at Fontaine Futuristics fell into her hands, enabling her warped ADAM experiments (with Gil Alexander and an unknown number of children being the victims of her search for the first 'Utopian'). Technical expertise in Minerva's Den remained out of reach, with simple firepower blocking her attempts to seize it (think bigger Ion Lasers firing at Big Sisters and submarines thru windows). Similarly, expansion into Hephaestus was denied (shouldn't mess with people who can turn your power, heat, water and air off). Lamb tried to infiltrate both, but failed (with some of her 'agents' being Pneumo'd back to her from Hephaestus). When Simon Wales fell fully into his cult organizing roll (and spliced himself into insanity), Lamb lost one source of know-how that could have greatly assisted in improving her section of Rapture (and her subjects living conditions). But then, such things were not that important to her ultimate goal. --- --- --- Sofia Lamb obviously had some submarines (which she used for the Big Sisters to grab children from The Surface) which were largely of the smaller privately owned type. For longer distance submarines (like those used by Neptune's Bounty she possible had a few of these). A few fell into Lamb's control early in the Faction Wars that began after Ryan's death. Simon Wales had access to resources (he had been working on installations for Rapture's defenses for Ryan in the past, before he 'got Religion') which we saw some of in BS2 (ex- the torpedo incident). The existing Rapture infrastructure was still usable by Lamb and the people under her control - the Pneumo still worked where it wasn't cut off by damage, the communications links (propaganda is a first priority for a tyrant) continued to function for Lamb's endless pronouncements, heat/power/air/water still flowed to more than enough habitation space. Garbage disposal wasn't a high priority, but it was simple enough when it got too thick to push it out of an airlock. It was likely that leaving everything in a state of wreck and ruin was to Lamb's purpose, first to blame Ryan and second to make it easier to get 'The Family' members to give themselves up to be killed to achieve her mad delusion. With Sofia Lamb gone, it would be one more step in the direction of Rapture's road to restoration. --- --- --- Atlantic Express To Lamb-land ... : Explanation for why the Mk2 AE trackage (the other lines) were not used in Sofia Lamb's territory (the Mk1 do connect more than a few locations in that zone) : The main connecting tracks down below the AE Depot were cut/damaged in the faction wars (and the other connection thru the Freight Yards (see the AE Map) had long been flooded). All the AE Mk2 equipment was blocked in at the damaged Depot facilities. The remaining accessible Mk2 train equipment eventually failed from lack of maintenance. Whereas, the Mk1 connection to the Depot (The Short Line that you traversed most of in BS2) survived, allowing access to repairs and spare equipment and allowed continuance of the limited train operations. The Trolley 'Street' system in her territory sort-of worked in a limited way - due to a mix of incompetence and Sofia Lamb deciding that insane people would be 'safer' walking (and thus restricting her 'subjects' movements, which made them easier to control). --- . . . . . . . . . . . . In BS2, Collectivist Sofia Lamb was contrived to be let into Rapture, when a simple investigation into her background would have caused her being Instantly Rejection by Ryan (especially for something as influential as her task was to have her be). Better writing would have has a few details explaining how that all happened (how she HID her agenda) -- After All BioShock was supposed to be about STORY, wasn't it ? --- --- --- The North Atlantic Passage : Sofia Lamb (in the BS2 story) was able to access the Surface - sending Subs thousands of miles away to KIDNAP children and haul them off into SLAVERY. It is not likely the Big Sisters could carry out that task. So someone else, having at-least competent henchmen, who would operate the subs to navigate and to 'restrain' and transport the terrified children (and coordinate such operations). Think - children drown easily, so they have to be 'accommodated' carefully, and might be emotionally damaged if not handled properly. (One would suggest knockout gas be used). The children had to be put somewhere almost immediately after they were snatched (inefficient to get only one per trip). The acquisitions needed to be tested to meet Sofia's criteria (for LS), and unusable ones 'disposed of' (same as inconvenient parents/bystanders). Mishaps and fatal accidents with the quarry also likely weren't impossible. What else did Sofia Lamb have to acquire up there ? And How ? : * Looted artworks to fence for other useful items ? * Robbing banks/homes/ships for 'fencible goods' ? * More human 'sacrifices'/donators (kidnapping adults) to obtain more Utopian 'memories' (ones less mental than the typical Rapture Splicer - people not previously associated with ADAM dementia). * Simply food because of the general ineptness/incapacity of her captive/compulsion-based population. Sofia needed contacts/agents up there to help manage such things (like the smugglers had needed), They had to be at the low end of the ADAM-affected (and 'true believers' so as not to take the opportunity to simply escape Rapture and Sofia), to move about and spy out targets. Perhaps it was still fairly half-assed (really ... kidnapping children one at a time from a dozen places with a clumsy Big Sister raid smacks of disorganization and lack of concerted/planned-effort/easier-alternatives). Sofia may also have been forced to be clandestine in her Surface activities because Ryan's Faction forces where working to counter her. Her followers might be a bit too odd to appear in normal society (even if not Splicers). Ryan's Faction also had its Surface agents (they still had access to Ryan's Surface Organization), which could lead to some interesting MMORPG Flashback scenario situations (and confrontations and combats up on the Surface). --- --- --- Sofia's Look Of Surprise : I saw this (Art Deco) picture and thought : " Its the 'Other' BS2 Ending (and Eleanor Teleported out a second before ... and has a future like Jack - Decision to Leave or Stay in Rapture) " ITS the reality of what happens when 2 Tons of even mediocre explosives ('goes off') in a contained space with an OPEN door leading in to that escape 'Life Boat'. In milliseconds Sofia Lamb (and whoever else is inside) is turned into hamburger (like Delta always should have been when he is 5 feet away in that explosion scene in BS2). We can have lots (Plot Trees) of 'alternate story paths' in the REDO Solo games - made utilizing the MMORPG mechanisms/tools, possible through alot of Player Creativity and Imagination. --- --- --- That "Utopian" - Sofia's Delusion ? ''' : Is it the hallucinogenic visions, the 'Ghost Stories' in BS1, being what the writers based the idea of Sofia Lamb's delusion of herself being able to create an All-Knowing (and supposedly Greatly Wise) 'Utopian' in BS2 ?? Don't all Collectivist instigators assume THEY themselves are wiser, so they can mandate themselves the power to decide the fate of others ? Actually, when you think of it : Considering the thinking process/mentality/attitudes of the typical normal Rapturite : Being orientated towards Individualism, hatred of Collectivism/Collectivists (from experience), embracing Capitalism, and being Freedom-desiring - THOSE ATTRIBUTES would be the LAST thing she wanted combined into her '''Collectivist God-human amalgamation, she sought to create. Sofia might have a hard time finding sufficiently compatible adherents to her Philosophy to merge into that Being. ADAM-Addled Splicers, susceptible to her wiles and coercions, also might be too thoroughly damaged for whatever 'wisdom' she thought she could 'merge' (harvest). Splicers also would be far less stable than her usual victims. Perhaps, while ordering the stealing of children from the Surface in "There's Something In The Sea" (the BS2 Web Promotion Flash Adventure), Sofia Lamb ALSO kidnapped many Surface adults and 'Ground Them Up' to feed to her minions so that more well-balanced DNA/RNA 'memories' was made available. (( '' BTW - All of a humans RNA and DNA has some millions of functional 'bits' of data - base pairs ~3.2 billion bases long AND containing 20,000–25,000 distinct protein-coding genes (but many of the patterns apparently being redundant or leftover genetic garbage). It is hardly something to base a human mind (or even ideas/images/thoughts/memories) which uses ~30 billion nerve cell neurons, each with some 1000 non-digital/varying/multi-values forming a holographic neuron synapse connection network. '' )) Maybe it was all just HER 'con' (as Fontaine thought) - simply the usual Collectivist's Fraud to simply get Power for Herself. --- --- --- Why Weren't All of Sofia Lambs "Businesses" Seized like Fontaine's ? : Seized BY THE CITY like Fontaine's business assets?? Seized and sold off to Rapture Citizens to be run (or shut down if they were only a front for one of Fontaine's criminal activities) ? That's often done to recoup a City's incurred expenses. Likely the proceeds would have also gone to Fontaine's victims (or the businesses given back to those he strong-armed/extorted them from - if he left them alive). For Sofia Lamb, perhaps she only owned part (or very little) of the establishments we saw (supposedly 'rich' people funded much of it - avante-garde museums and public art galleries don't really make money, so just maintaining the Buildings would have meant alot of expenses). We never did see her 'Clinic' or wherever she practiced her 'psychiatry'/brainwashing activities. One wonders how many of those 'rich' people would have funded Sofia if they had known the extent of her plans. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . We never got much of the story after Sofia Lamb mentions the 'friends' she had in Japan (linked vaguely to Hiroshima/Nagasaki A-bomb incident stuff). Note - the Japanese did medical 'experiments' on humans -- to POWs and conquered peoples -- EQUALING the horrendous things the Nazis did. --- --- --- ' "The Science of the Lamb's" ': Lamb allegedly runs a previously disrupted research establishment ( First at Fontaine Futuristics, then at Persephone ) ? Had years to bring about some true horrors (Crematoria in Persephone used for all the 'failed' Little Sister experiments ?) with attempts to create her 'Utopian'. Is it no wonder that Eleanor thought : "I have to get the hell out of here !" With sustaining more than mere survival, it is clear that all of Rapture must not have been as decrepit as the ruined places we went through in BS1 BS2 for people to be able to do much of anything. Though the place did look to have the 'Living Standards' of a Soviet Gulag (and probably a similar survival rate). --- --- --- The Flood ... : It is interesting how Sofia Lamb so easily discards the 'Church of the Lamb' (in Sirens Alley) once they were no longer useful to her. But then, her delusion calls for killing everyone, so what do a few more matter... Its a shame that the Player wasn't given the 'Moral Choice' of deciding the fate of Sofia Lamb at the games end. I'm not really sure how the Game Company thinks that killing hundreds of Splicers through the game is somehow different than killing/not killing a few 'bosses' when it come down to adding up your actions for the 'ending'. Note - the typical tendency for a Collectivist (what Sofia Lamb pretended to be) to murder huge numbers of People to further their agenda (which allegedly was supposed to be FOR THE BENEFIT of ALL). A question remains : Was Sofia Lamb only really after gaining Power for Herself ????? --- --- --- Lamb's Dirty Money : For a Collectivist 'Utopia' there sure is alot of money on the Splicers around in BS2. Shouldn't 'The Rapture Family' members share everything equally and money should NOT be required and actually should have all been destroyed ?? But then Lamb's 'Utopia' was much more extreme/unworkable than Ryan's, and if anything far more disastrous and certainy hypocritical. Maybe its like in other collectivist societies, the money was largely valueless - With little to buy with it. Old joke in Soviet Union : "They make believe they pay us, and we make believe we work". Coercion was the real coin of Sofia Lamb's realm. --- --- --- A Sofia Taunt Button : With all the inane blathering and whining Sofia Lamb does at you (and at Eleanor too), I sometimes wish I had a button in the game that would make 'cutting replies'/snide-remarks to her collectivist/utopian/psychobabble drivel. They should have given us that, at least, as we never were allowed to get our hands on her in the game so that we could "Make a REAL Moral Choice" with her. Alphas can't speak ?? Then an airhorn to blast at her over the radio. (Big Daddies with airhorns ... Hmmm that would have been interesting.) --- --- --- Beloved Leader is Still With Us : After Sofia Lamb's disappearance, one of her more clever/daring minions (she never allowed any real lieutenant's who might be well-tempted to 'Slit her Throat one Night'Something most dictators fear incessantly.), after someone dispatched her, pretended to be HER. This pretender then would try to maintain the fiction that Sofia was still alive and in-power and in-charge. There had been a collection of technicians and experts (many who had been in Sinclair's think tank in Persephone) later working for Sofia, who tried to stay organized -- 'running' the remaining Little Sisters, and controlling the Big Sisters (How? and to what extent ?). The charade lasted for a while, including handling the lack of Father Wales's influence and other disorders caused by Delta . It lasted until one point where the pretender was exposed (the wig fell off) resulting in the pretender's demise and general disappointment and feelings of betrayal when the truth came out. New Rapture was then forming and many of the now disorganized/abandoned 'Family' Splicers soon were being caught and 'Cured' (often by being simply bribed with food after the disorganization ). Many of the locations Sofia had controlled were captured, while a few of Sofia's old thug minions still held out in small pockets. --- --- --- ' "We are but the STONES to Pave the WAY" (Lamb-ite stuff seen on wall in AE Depot in BS2) ' : I don't think all those people that Sofia Lamb murdered ever got gravestones. Hmm, what exactly did 'The Family' do with the bodies of the latest "Joiners with the First Utopian" -- "Soylent Green is made out of Splicers !!!" -- A Good theme for at least one quest/mission (If you see something labeled "Soylent Green" out there in 'The Wild/Ruins', best just leave it where it lies.) --- --- --- --- --- . .